The Blade of Salvation
by Duncan Blake
Summary: And when the Demon comes to the world, his mere presence will corrupt the harmony of the Five and break the balance of all life. A Hero will rise from the beyond and with his Partner, they will travel the land to reunite the Five and restore the peace. (Hero Gallade/Partner Latias! Contains a few elements from Assassin's Creed!) Full details inside...


**Greetings everyone! I'm Duncan Blake, or just Duncan, and here I present a story that has been in my mind for a while. I had this idea because I noticed the PMD stories around here are from the second game of series and I thought the Rescue Team should have that honor too. The plot there has also great potential to be analysed and improved by us (fanfictioners), so here is my attempt to make a better story than what we have seen in the game.**

**A word of warning first. Before you read, I suggest you be prepared for some things you might find, you know, strange. I'm used to add or change things I feel it would make more original. So if you think there is something that doesn't fit here, please send me PM by all means.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Arrival

The forest is a unique mode of setting. Here, the grass and the large concentration of trees meet the wind as it gently and constantly caresses the foliage, bringing an almost silent and beautiful sound that could be only be heard an attentive individual.

And as if by fate itself, two unusual beings will meet at this place. Here, they will embark in a journey that will change course of the world, even now as it becomes gradually damaged by supernatural forces unknown to the prying eyes of ignorance.

However, neither of the two did know what was in store for them…

* * *

There was an unconscious Gallade named Geo lying flat on the grass, in a way ordinary passer-bys would think he was sleeping. Not much could be said about him, except for his appearance. Instead of the distinct dark green skin and the red spiky gem everyone was used to see, this one had blue skin and orange gem which could only mean he was a rare type of his species. Also, he wore some kind of garment on his upper body. It featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's beak, which was connected to a white vest, with the torso bearing an open collar. On his left shoulder, there was a small bluish spaulder where a cape was attached, draped over and around his arm.

The sun would be soon getting ready to leave work, for it would soon sink behind tree line at the horizon, saying its usual goodbye to the world as its rays touched upon before rising again in the east in the morning to shine brightly again as it usually did.

At that same moment, there was a Latias named Anora slowly hovering towards the deep end of the forest. She was feeling a bit down after another failed attempt to join the Rescue Organization at Pokémon Square, an achievement she had dreamed about ever since she established herself near the town years ago. Although she was considered a Legendary by the common folk, her fighting abilities contradicted her reputation. Despite the training she has been doing all over the years of her life, it paled in comparison to what was required to be an initiate rescuer at least, hence why she had failed.

The only way left for her to join them was if she had a partner. But the problem was, she never had anyone she could completely trust to form a rescue team. Sure, most people in Pokémon Square were often friendly and respectful to her whenever she was around there, but, in her essence, she liked spending time with herself doing things such as pondering on the wonders of the world or training independently at her home. She had her friends and acquaintances that she talked to occasionally, but she couldn't bring herself to deeply trust any of them without mocking her reputation. None of the people at Pokémon Square was a skilled psychic battler anyway.

_If I could find someone to train and form a rescue team with me…_ Anora thought disappointedly as she hovered, staring at the ever-tilting grass. _Most of the Psychic and Dragon types Pokémon in Pokémon Square are away with their own missions in dangerous places. I'm not even able to perform a Dragon Breath yet, so how will I be able to reach them if I'm this weak?_

Sighing, she let herself feel the wind caress her feathers for a moment. It blew gently towards her skin as if it was telling everything was going to be alright, like a mother would tell to her frightened child. Such harmony lifted her spirits, for she found herself smiling rather contently. Until when she found something, or rather someone.

Focusing her eyes in the distance, she found the distinct form of a Gallade lying face-down on the grass. She hovered quickly to the spot where he was and checked if he was alright, only to discover he was unconscious.

"H-hey!" Anora stammered like anyone else who had just found an unconscious body. "Are you okay?"

She then noticed that he was still breathing, which meant he was still alive. She cursed herself for forgetting her bag at her house, but she knew this forest had a large amount of Oran berries around. So she left the Gallade to enter the tree territory to find the designated fruit.

She came back four minutes later with three Oran berries in her right claw. Then, she gently pocked her head to his as she tried to wake him up. "Hello? Wake up, please!"

The Gallade stirred a bit against the grass, groaning unintelligibly as he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a forest. Sensing that someone was around, he struggled to roll his body to better view who the being was.

"Oh good, you are awake!" Anora smiled as she placed the berries near him. "Here, eat these Oran berries. They will refill your energy."

Geo looked at the berries and reluctantly reached out his hand to take them. He had grown hungry and he couldn't remember the last time he ate something. But His stomach was impatient as it rumbled demanding satisfaction, much to his embarrassment, and he took them without a word.

As he ate them, Anora stared at his being now taking in everything on his appearance. She thought it was strange for a Pokémon to use such garments as they weren't to many anyway. After all, they like to walk around the way they have born. Quickly shrugging the thoughts, she began her introductions. "I'm Anora. I found you lying unconscious here and brought these berries for you. Are you feeling alright?"

The Gallade eyed her seriously as if he was studying her. When he was done, he focused back on the berries. "Yes, I'm a lot better with these. Thank you for helping me."

"You are welcome. I'm sorry but I didn't get your name…"

Geo straightened himself up and covered his head with a hood. "I'm Geo. You are a Latias, am I correct? May I ask where I am?

"Please, you can call me by my name. I'm not really comfortable when people call me Latias, Lady Latias or the like. And answering your other question you are at Tiny Woods, a small forest just next to Pokémon Square." Anora answered. "You are a Gallade, right? Last I heard, your kind is common at Treasura Continent. Is that where you came from?"

Geo looked down to the floor, still maintaining his serious expression. "I don't remember any place with that name."

"You don't remember?" She stared at him suspiciously. "Uhm… what is the last thing you remember from yesterday?"

"Just my name to be honest. I feel like I lost my memory. I can't remember anything about myself and also about where I came from or why I'm even here. I only remember my name." He said matter-of-factly.

Anora didn't know how to respond. After all, she never met a Pokémon lying unconscious in the middle of a forest and with amnesia.

Suddenly, Geo sensed another Pokémon approaching, a worried-looking Butterfree. He concluded that by watching her behavior as she zigzagged and, apparently, called someone by the name of Caterpie.

"Someone I should know?" Geo asked as he cleaned the dust on his robe.

Latias immediately began to go on intercept course towards the insect Pokémon. "Don't worry. She's a friend of mine who lives around here. I usually play with her son when I visit her home."

When Butterfree spotted the red dragon, she hurriedly rushed to her direction. "Miss Anora, thank goodness I found you!"

"Is something wrong, Butterfree?" She mentally slapped herself. _Stupid question, of course there was something wrong._

"It's Caterpie! We got separated when I was showing him some of the berry trees around the forest and I can't find him!" She told between sobs.

Without hesitation, Geo stood in front of the helpless Pokémon and asked. "Where was the last place you saw your son?"

The sudden voice startled her a bit. "It's not far away from here. Just follow this open area until the end and you will find a pecha tree there. I was telling him to remember that spot."

"Then let's go." Geo spoke urgently. "The kid might be in danger if we keep dwelling on unnecessary things."

Anora could only look at the Gallade in front of her, as she couldn't find a way to respond. _How generous of him…_

Breaking the silence between them, Geo began walking towards the deeper section of Tiny Woods. He was ahead of Anora when he turned around and said. "What are you waiting for?"

Anora snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Let's go."

With that, the trio rushed in the Tiny Woods hoping to find an alive Caterpie.

* * *

As they followed the clearing line of the forest, Anora and Butterfree were loudly calling for Caterpie while Geo put an effort to focus his mind in order to locate the boy using his psychic powers. The girls weren't making his job easier though.

Until he suddenly felt the earth shake a little.

"Girls, hold it a minute!" He demanded as he kneeled and placed his right palm on the floor to better feel the seismic waves.

They stared at him inquisitively wondering what he was doing. Then it occurred to them when they saw some of the trees around them shaking in a odd pattern.

"A-an earthquake?" Butterfree stammered as she came to her own conclusion.

"Yes, it's small so no need to be concerned." He said as he got up and turned a bit to his left. "I can sense your son not far from here in that direction." He pointed to some place behind the army of trees the girls couldn't see. But that was already a relief for Butterfree as they have finally found her boy.

"Follow me." Geo continued his way now towards the supposed location of Caterpie was hiding.

It didn't take long for them to find a small fissure in another clearing. Getting near it, Geo could hear the innocent sobs of a child down there. And looking down from the edges, he could see the Caterpie trapped at the bottom.

"There he is." The Gallade said as he motioned the others to see for themselves.

"Caterpie!" Butterfree shouted when she saw her son.

"Mommy?"

"It's me, sweetie! I brought Auntie Anora and a friend of hers to get you out of there! Now, I need you to relax, okay?"

"Okay!"

The insect Pokémon breathed a sigh of relief now that she knew he was not harmed at least, but how will she be able to fit a thin fissure like that one? Her small body wasn't fit to climb it down without damage her fragile wings. Anora obviously couldn't descend either due to her large body. She then looked to Geo wondering if he would be able to do the feat, but although he had a thinner body his head would surely be another story.

"What are we going to do? The fissure is too thin for me to move." Butterfree said desperately.

"The earthquake must have caused this I guess. Looks like the rumors about the natural disasters are true." Anora muttered as she studied the structure.

Geo looked at her inquisitively, though he didn't express any comment about the subject. He had a job to do at the moment, so he judged it was better leave the explanations for later on. With that in mind, he began to study the fissure more thoroughly and noticed he wouldn't be able to fit for a perfect descent. There was only one option left to try.

"Kid, I'm going to use Psychic to take you out. But I need you to stay calm as much as you can, okay?" He half shouted.

"Okay!"

With that, Geo concentrated his mind again on Caterpie and then his eyes began to take a shade of blue signaling that he began his move. The others watched Caterpie as he was enveloped by a bluish aura and slowly began to levitate upward as Geo was making sure he didn't harm the boy against the walls in the process.

"Almost there…" Anora muttered as Caterpie was getting near the exit and when he got out, Geo carefully placed him on her claws. "There, you are safe now."

Butterfree rushed at her and instantly grabbed her son. "Oh sweetie, you made me so worried! Please never do something like this again, alright?"

"I won't, mommy! I promise!" He said between sobs.

From the sidelines, Anora watched the warm family reunion with wide smile and not only that, she felt a bit refreshed at the same time as this gave her even more persistence to join a rescue team. After all, this was her first unofficial successful rescue job she had ever done in her life so it made her quite happy. However, she knew there was still the problem about the exam from the Rescue Organization. She knew she had to get stronger to be accepted, but solo training hasn't been giving her good results for years so how was she supposed to join them anyway?

Then, she looked at Geo who remained in his serious expression under his hood; something that she found strange considering the moment they were witnessing. _What's the problem with this guy? He keeps his intimidating face even while seeing those two happy. At least, there is no doubt he is strong. Conjuring Psychic is no small feat even for Psychic-types, so perhaps he can help me out..._

"Thank you for helping me, you two." She broke from her trance when she saw both Butterfree and Caterpie approaching. "My baby is safe, but I don't know how I could thank you properly…"

Anora scratched her neck in embarrassment. "Oh, that's OK! It has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. I'm glad we were able to find your son unharmed."

Meanwhile, Geo listened to the conversation with interest. _So something like this happened before? I will have to make a mental note to ask Anora about this later._

"Oh thank you for your kindness Miss Anora and Mister…" Butterfree suddenly stopped and looked quizzically at the Gallade. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

Geo bowed as he introduced himself. "My name is Geo, madam. A pleasure to be your acquaintance." Then, he noticed the kid watching him adoringly.

"Cool…" It had made the Gallade a bit embarrassed, but he didn't show it.

"What a well-mannered person! Miss Anora, maybe he is the one you have looking for all this time."

Geo frowned while Anora couldn't suppress her slight blush. "What?" He asked.

Butterfree giggled. "Oh, I'm afraid I have already talked too much. You will have to ask her about this issue. Well, it's already getting late and we need to go back to our home. So, thank you for your help! See you tomorrow!" With that, the family began to take their leave.

Anora also gave her good-byes and watched them go until they disappeared inside the forest.

Then, she returned her focus on Geo. "Thanks for the assist. I could see you were very strong since your Psychic was perfect and very precise. Normally, it takes months to master a skill like that when you finally learn it."

"I may have forgotten memories about myself, but I think I haven't with my skills, which is strange considering the circumstances." The Gallade simply shrugged.

"Yeah… Say, what are you going to do now? Do you have any plans?"

Geo crossed his arms in thought. "I don't know, I'm a bit at a loss here. By the way, what did that Butterfree mean about you looking for someone like me?"

Anora was taken aback by the sudden question and looked away in shame, but she was going to ask him that anyway. So she mustered the courage and went on with it. "She said that because she knows I'm looking for a partner to start a rescue team."

Geo stared at Anora, not quite sure how to respond. It took a while before he said, "A rescue team?"

"Yeah!" Anora smiled jubilantly. "Just like this fissure here, there have been all sorts of natural disasters recently. Many Pokémon are suffering because of them, so I feel I should do something about it; something good. That's why I want to train harder and form a rescue team. I want to help make the world a safer place for everyone to live."

"I see." Geo said simply.

"S-so, um…" The Latias stammered shyly. "I saw how good you were when we rescued Caterpie. So I was thinking if you would like to be my trainer and then, form a rescue team with me."

Geo stared at her a bit surprised.

"Well, we have just met today but I can see your cause is a noble one." He pointed out logically. "I guess it would the best option to follow since there are lots of things I don't know about this world and perhaps, I can find out who I am while we are at it."

Anora opened her mouth in surprise as Geo paused before speaking again.

"Besides, you're the only one I can trust at the moment and I don't know anyone else around here. So yes, I accept your invitation."

As he finished his last words, Anora did what she could only do: show her big smile. Perhaps it didn't matter so much that Geo seemed to be emotionless about everything, but she knew that he was at least trustworthy and honest. There wasn't any doubt in her about him and she felt her heart surge with joy and hope at the prospect of travelling around the world together in a rescue team.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed happily while she hugged him. Seeing her excitement, he couldn't help but feel a bit happy too.

When she cooled it, he could continue with his questions. "So, where do we go from here?"

"It's getting late so I think we should go to my home. Now that we are now partners, you can live there too as long as you want and then, start it as our base of operations. It stays right next to the waterfall that overlooks Pokémon Square and it's quite the view I might add." Anora answered quite happily as the two began moving away from Tiny Woods.

* * *

Later when they arrived at her house, Geo had to admit he was impressed at how simple, yet elegant, it was built. It was a fairly small house built in a shape of elliptical paraboloid with the ceiling built as if it was the top half of a Cheri Berry and the main body was made of yellow colored wood supported by reinforced timber at the borders to support the structure and also six hexagonally placed windows. Outside, Anora had made her own mailbox painted in red and finally, but not the least, she had also created a natural wall of bushes that perfectly surrounded the building in a perfect circle.

"You like it?" She blushed slightly when she asked it. She had put an incredible effort on building it to suit as a base compatible to what she have dreamed since she was 14.

"It's really beautiful. How did you manage it all alone?" He asked curiously.

"I read some engineering and gardening books I borrowed from the Square Library. They helped me with the instructions to build a rescue team-like home base. It took me two years to complete it." She smiled.

"Impressive." Geo complimented which made Anora grin.

"Come on, I'll show where you will be sleeping." She motioned him to follow her inside.

The atmosphere inside was even cozier. In the small room was a clean, dirt floor with a large nest at the far end opposite to the door, presumably Anora's. Piles of hay were stacked against the left wall next to a trunk which seemed to be used as a makeshift table. Next to the walls, there were several vases with plants and flowers as decoration.

After a detailed of inspection, Geo approved the house. "It's really nice."

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it." She said as she grabbed several piles of hay and dropped them next to her nest, creating what Geo had assumed to be his bed. "This is your bed."

He waved off politely. He wasn't about to let her give so much courtesy than what she was already giving him. "Thanks, but it's not necessary. I can sleep on the floor."

But she insisted. "No, no. If we are going to be a team, then it's perfectly fine to share the house between us. After all, it's going our base in the future. So there is no need to be modest here."

"Hmm, if you say so then." He shrugged and sat on his pile of hay. The moment he did it, his stomach began to rumble which made him embarrassed a bit. Anora giggled at his reaction now knowing that her partner wasn't that steeled as she thought before.

She went behind the trunk and plucked out some Gummis and Apples for the dinner. "Here," She handed him his share. "Better eat them while they are still fresh." Geo accepted in return.

Both ate quietly as they didn't talk to one another until they had finished. When they did, Geo felt ready to fall asleep quite effortlessly. On the other hand, the same thing couldn't be said to Anora. She wanted to talk to Geo a little bit more before he could hit the hay, and so she gently cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Geo."

"Yes?" The Gallade murmured from his nest, clearly ready to fall into a deep slumber.

"I know I have said it already, but thank you for accepting my invitation. I mean, it has been quite time since I have been searching for someone to help me with this request. And with you as my trainer and partner, I think I'm one step closer in achieving my dream. We will do well as rescuers someday."

"No, I should be the one thanking you." He replied back. "If you hadn't found me back at that forest, I don't know where I would be right now."

Anora let a moment of silence pass by before speaking again. "While we're a rescue team together, I truly hope that we'll find out more things about you. You seem to be a nice person, you know. I mean, you helped Butterfree even if she was total stranger to you. That's why I truly hope someday we'll find out a lot of things about you. Your past, who you are, where you came from. Stuff like that."

"Yes, one day we will." He paused for a minute as he digested what Anora said. He felt really thankful hearing this from her. "Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'm going to start training you to be a proper battler so I will need you refreshed and mentally prepared."

"Understood. Well, goodnight then!

"Goodnight…"

* * *

**Note: A bit of Anora's past will be explained in next chapter, so hold your horses on the reviews. Also, I intentionally made Geo to be strong (around Level 60 and Anora around Level 15-20 I would say), because I like my main characters to be the hero they are expected to be (you know: strong, wise, a bit emotionless and so on). You might think he will overpower the Legendaries, but not really. In my opinion, their potential wasn't much exploited in the game so I intend to make them even stronger.**

**And another thing, I won't be using the limiters here (the PP and the 4 moves thing). Instead of PP, I will use stamina which I believe it's more convenient. And instead of just 4 moves, they will be able to learn as much as they can (like humans do). Just to make the story more realistic, if you will.**


End file.
